claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 84
*Lamentation arc: ** 83: Part 1 ** 84: Part 2 ** 85: Part 3 ** 86: Part 4 ** 87: Part 5 ** 88: Part 6 ** 89: Part 7 Cold open Clare demands that Rubel explain his presence in Lacroix village. He says he is part of an Organization team. He suggests a more private meeting place. Later under a gateway, the three Ghosts speak more openly with Rubel.Claymore 16, Scene 84, pp. 7–8 Questions He volunteers that a search and rescue team has been looking for Renée.Claymore 16, Scene 84, pp. 9–10 He speculates what Riful told Audrey and Rachel: that she needs someone expert at sensing Yoma energy. Thus he suspects Renée was captured by Riful. And that Riful is trying to awaken something she found.Claymore 16, Scene 84, pp. 11–12 When Clare asks what could it be, Rubel guesses the remains of Rafaela.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 13 Witch's Maw II 'Exchange' Renée demands that she be allowed to reattach her limbs, before probing Luciela x Rafaela.Claymore 16, Scene 84, pp. 14–15 Riful relents. Dauf lowers Renée to floor, but threatens reprisal for any treachery. As Renée reattaches her limbs, she begins to probe the entity.Claymore 16, Scene 84, pp. 16–21 'Danger' Renée enters a dream world. There she finds the life fragments of someone or something. But when she touches it, an explosion shatters her body, hurling her consciousness back into the physical realm.Claymore 16, Scene 84, pp. 21–24 Explosion She realizes the entity must never awaken. She concentrates on reattaching her legs for she must escape this place, or be killed when the sisters awaken.Claymore 16, Scene 84, pp. 24–27 Lacroix The meeting between Rubel and Ghosts continue. In the original Japanese text, Clare accuses him of being Miria's source, regarding the mainland war.Claymore 16, Shueisha, Scene 84, pp. 28–30 But Clare inadvertently reveals that Miria is still alive. Based on that fact, Rubel guesses correctly the identities of all seven survivors of the Battle of the North.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 31 Cynthia now realizes that Rubel is a mole for the Dragons' allies.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 32 Now Rubel admits trying to wreck the Organization's efforts at creating controlled awakened beings. But he would prefer the Organization self-destruct, rather than his side militarily attack it. When Cynthia asks why all the information about Renée, Clare says Rubel is baiting them to try to rescue Renée and get killed by Riful.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 34–37 Additional details 'Notes' *Regarding the VIZ Media edition: **The second panel of p. 7 has Rubel naming Lacroix as "Rabona."Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 7 In the original Japanese text Rabona is not mentioned.Claymore 16, Shueisha, Scene 84, p. 7 **On p. 8, "Scene 84" is titled "Scene 83."Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 8 Not in the Shueisha edition.Claymore 16, Shueisha, Scene 84, p. 8 **The top panel of p. 30 has Rubel addressing the Ghosts.Claymore 16, Scene 84, p. 80 In the Shueisha edition, Clare is speaking Rubel. Her speech could be translated as "Like the way you told Miria about the mainland war with the intent of egging her on."Claymore 16, Shueisha, Scene 84, p. 80 'Cover art' Jump SQ November 2008 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US